La fille du chaos
by Black Jesther
Summary: Suite de "Sourire d'ange". Kathy a maintenant grandie et est devenue une jeune adulte. Ses petits tours à Gotham lui ont valu un titre auprès des journaux, de la population et des criminels de Gotham : la fille du chaos.
1. La fille aux tigres

**Après avoir relu ma précédente fanfiction, _Sourire d'ange_, je me suis dit que Kathy me manquait et que j'avais envie de continuer à faire vivre ce personnage. Donc la revoilà, un peu grandie. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment va évoluer cette histoire, ni si j'arriverai à la terminer, mais j'ai quand même décidé de poster ce premier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !  
**

* * *

Kathy était étendue sur le canapé d'une grande pièce abandonnée, la tête en arrière, savourant les sons mélodieux de la symphonie n° 7 de Beethoven, que jouait un vieux tourne-disque qu'elle avait un jour réussi à dénicher elle ne savait plus où, tout en jouant avec le chapeau haut-de-forme qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Tout son être était entièrement dirigé vers la musique, elle sentait son corps vibrer, onduler, virevolter aux sons des notes, sans qu'elle n'ait à faire aucun geste. Son corps l'avait quitté, il s'était levé pour aller danser dans le halo de lumière que faisait la lune depuis une fenêtre fracassée, la laissant immobile sur le canapé. Elle se regardait avec un petit sourire, ses yeux remontant lentement des jambes longues et fines cachées derrière un pantalon à carreaux noirs et blancs aux hanches prononcées, la taille fine, puis à la poitrine relativement généreuse, moulées par un justaucorps noir, en passant par le cou frêle et délicat surmonté d'un ras-le-cou. Ils vinrent ensuite scruter le visage fin et blême, aux longs cheveux d'un blond clair et terne ondulant au rythme de ses mouvements, au nez fin et aux grands yeux bleus entourés de rectangles noirs, pour s'arrêter sur la bouche, une grande bouche étirée artificiellement par deux grandes cicatrices et cachée derrière un lourd maquillage rouge. Son long manteau vert balançait de tous côtés, n'arrivant pas à suivre les gestes désincarnés qu'elle exécutait. Le haut-de-forme tenait sur sa tête par on ne sait quel miracle, rajoutant quelque centimètre à la taille peu imposante de la jeune fille. Puis la musique se termina, Kathy abaissa ses bras, dont l'un se terminait par une mitaine couleur de nuit, laissant apparaitre des doigts verts foncés, et leva la tête en direction du ciel, bénissant intérieurement Beethoven pour ses magnifiques créations. Elle resta ainsi immobile un long moment, debout au milieu de la grande pièce, avant qu'un bruit ne la fasse se retourner. Un grande forme sombre se tenait devant l'unique porte et se rapprochait lentement d'elle, d'une démarche souple et gracieuse.

\- _Alors, Ace, tu as réussi à identifier où ils étaient cachés _? demanda intérieurement la jeune fille.

\- **Comme on ne pouvait pas_ du tout_ s'y attendre, ils sont installés dans une planque aux Narrows, au bord des quais**.

La voix de la créature était grave, elle raisonnait étrangement dans la grande salle, une sorte de deuxième voix aiguë accompagnant la première. Kathy sourit au tigre blanc qui arrivait maintenant à sa hauteur. La bête, aux yeux verts brillants, était hérissée de quelques ronces, collées à son corps, qui semblaient sortir d'elle à quelques endroits. L'une des pattes arrières semblait entièrement constituée de branchages et de feuilles, mais exécutait pourtant les mêmes mouvements que si elle avait été faite de chairs. Kathy sourit en caressant le poil doux de la créature, se laissant replonger dans le souvenir de leur rencontre.

* * *

_Elle avait environ douze ans. Son père l'avait foutu à la porte, une fois de plus, vexé de voir que les images de la télé étaient surtout dirigées sur elle. En attendant de pouvoir retourner avec lui, elle s'était trouvé un petit appartement abandonné, non loin du zoo. Elle y allait tous les jours, le bas du visage caché derrière un grand foulard pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre, ne supportant pas l'écrasante solitude qui pesait sur elle. Elle avait trouvé un coin reculé du zoo, près de la cage des tigres blancs, où personne ne venait jamais. C'est là qu'elle passait la plus claire partie de son temps, observant les félins qui se mouvaient avec une grâce dangereuse. L'un deux, en particulièrement, attira son attention. Il était toujours isolé des autres et était d'une maigreur maladive. Il lui manquait une patte et de nombreuses griffures lacéraient son corps. C'était le reclus, celui dont personne ne voulait. Au bout de quelques temps, il s'habitua à la présence de la jeune humaine, et prit l'habitude d'aller se poser près d'elle, la regardant avec autant de curiosité qu'elle le regardait. Cela pouvait durer des heures. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient occupés à s'observer mutuellement, elle entendit une voix grave venir de lui._

**_\- Et bah alors, gamine, ton clown t'a encore foutu dehors ? Ca valait bien la peine de retourner le voir…_**

_La petite resta interloquée quelques instants, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle venait bien d'entendre cette voix, qui avait disparu depuis de nombreux mois. Le souvenir d'une peluche brûlée vint se former en elle et elle sentit deux petites larmes perler au coin de ses yeux._

_\- _Ace ? _Pensa-t-elle doucement_. Ace, c'est toi_ ?_

_\- **Pourquoi, t'as souvent d'autres voix qui viennent te parler comme ça, toi ? Ca va me rendre jaloux, tu sais…**_

_La petite se mit à rire. Elle avait pensé le tigre mort, perdu à jamais le soir où on lui avait tiré dessus et qu'elle était tombé d'un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages. Persuadée qu'il avait décidé d'être la seule victime ce soir là et qu'il l'avait protégé au prix de son existence à lui. Mais il était revenu, sous la forme d'un tigre maltraité._

\- Ça fait bizarre de te revoir sous la forme d'une grosse victime !

\- **_Comment ça, une grosse victime ? La victime, c'est celle qui se laisse souffrir psychologiquement quand d'autres lui font du mal. Moi, j'en ai absolument rien à faire, ce genre d'attaques ne m'atteint absolument pas !_**

_Ils restèrent là, à parler pendant longtemps. Les visites de Kathy se firent plus longues, jusqu'à s'étendre sur la totalité de ses journée, oubliant tout le reste des jeux qu'elle avait habituellement. Cela dura un certain temps… Jusqu'à ce fameux jour._

_Kathy pour une fois, était arrivée le soir, ayant passé la journée à s'amuser dans les magasins, pillant les rayons qui l'intéressaient, tuant quelques personnes au hasard, le tigre lui ayant dit la veille qu'elle allait s'user si elle ne reprenait pas ses anciennes activités de temps à autre. Quand elle vint le retrouver, il était étendu au même endroit que d'habitude, le souffle bruyant et saccadé, sans chasser les mouches qui venaient se poser sur lui. La petite blonde, soudainement grave, s'approcha tout près de la cage. Au regard de la bête, elle comprit qu'elle était en train d'agoniser. C'était pour ça qu'Ace l'avait éloigné ? Pour qu'elle ne le voit pas mourir une deuxième fois ? La petite était partagée entre les larmes et le rire. Ace, le grand Ace qu'elle admirait, était en train de mourir, sans que personne ici ne l'ait remarqué, sans qu'on ne vienne lui porter le moindre secours. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver au tigre. Était-ce une blessure qui s'était trop infectée ? Une maladie ? Les autres qui l'empêchaient de se nourrir ? La douleur d'être ainsi mis à l'écart ? Peut-être simplement la vieillesse ? Elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir… _

_Son corps la quitta. Elle vint s'asseoir tout près du tigre, passant les doigts sur son pelage, sentant les côtes de l'animal s'élever et s'abaisser de manière irrégulière. Elle prit sa grosse tête, la posa sur ses genoux, le caressant doucement. Les autres tigres passait de temps en temps non loin d'eux, totalement indifférent au sort de leur congénère. Des larmes tombèrent sur la tête de la bête. Kathy ne voulait pas le perdre… Elle resta longtemps, très longtemps ainsi. Brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, qu'on avait fermé le zoo depuis un certain temps déjà. Personne ne les avait remarqués, comme si quelque chose les isolait du reste du monde. Bien, se dit-elle soudain, puisque personne n'était décidé à sauver ce pauvre tigre, c'est elle qui le ferait… _

_Elle escalada les barrières de l'enclos, s'égratignant au passage contre les barbelés et sauta lestement de l'autre côté. Le tigre eut une sorte de sursaut quand elle s'approcha de lui, mais ne bougea pas. Elle s'agenouilla devant le corps immobile, s'excusant en pensées._

\- Tu vas devoir mourir, je suis désolée. Mais je t'offrirai une seconde vie, tiens-bon.

_Des ronces, près d'eux, se mirent à pousser à une vitesse fulgurante. Elles s'enroulèrent autour de l'animal, lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement et, par un mouvement sur le côté, le relevèrent. Elles vinrent se terminer à l'endroit de la patte manquante, lui offrant un support pour se tenir debout. Kathy se redressa, et s'approcha de l'animal, qui la regardait, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard. Elle sortit un couteau de la poche de son manteau, un couteau à cran d'arrêt, au manche noir sur lequel étaient écrits de nombreux _Ha ha ! _en rouge et blanc. Religieusement, elle approcha la lame du cou de la bête. Elle savait exactement où frapper pour qu'il souffre le moins longtemps possible. Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre l'expression de son regard. Puis elle eut une geste vif et le sang se mit à couler._

_Les autres tigres, plus loin, allèrent se terrer dans un coin. Ils semblaient avoir compris qu'il n'était pas bon de s'approcher de la dangereuse fillette. Les plantes, quand à elles, semblèrent frémir un instant, puis certaines pénétrèrent dans la blessure béante. Kathy maintenait toute son attention sur les végétaux. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle ne savait pas du tout si ça pouvait marcher. Mais elle se souvenait avoir vu son amie, l'Empoisonneuse, prendre le contrôle de cadavre grâce à ce pouvoir qu'elle lui avait léguée. Si elle avait pu le faire, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que sa successeur n'y arrive pas. Elle dirigea les plantes à l'endroit du cerveau. C'était de là qu'elle pourrait tout commander. Pendant un long moment, elle resta devant l'animal, apprenant à contrôler ses mouvements. C'était assez intuitif, elle avait l'impression de déjà savoir tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Au bout d'un moment, la voix d'Ace, grave, raisonnante, un peu mécanique, s'éleva._

_\- **Jolie coup, gamine, la cinglée t'as donnée des pouvoirs plutôt pratiques**._

_Kathy sourit. Elle avait réussi à sauver Ace d'une seconde mort. Elle avait retrouvé une bonne fois pour toute son ancien compagnon. Elle se jeta au cou du fauve, l'étreignant malgré la douleur que lui causaient les épines de ronces. Puis elle se retourna vers les autres tigres qui les observaient, parqués dans leur coin, un sourire mauvais sur le visage._

* * *

Kathy et Ace étaient tout près de la planque indiquée par le tigre. Totalement silencieux, ils se rapprochaient des deux hommes à l'entrée qui observaient les alentours, à l'aide de leurs lampes de poches. Le meilleur moyen pour ses deux imbéciles d'avoir un minimum de visibilité, se dit Kathy en souriant pendant qu'elle se cachait derrière une caisse.

\- _Tu attaques celui de gauche, moi je m'occupe de celui de droite_, intima-t-elle mentalement à son ami.

Celui-ci acquiesça et, d'un même mouvement, ils foncèrent sur les deux hommes. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que l'un se faisait poignarder en plein cœur pendant que l'autre était égorgé par les dents du fauve. Les bruits d'agonie qu'ils firent ameutèrent plusieurs hommes, prêts à décharger leurs armes sur les inconnus qui étaient là. Voyant le haut-de-forme et le long manteau caractéristiques, ainsi que le tigre prêt à bondir, ils eurent un instant d'hésitation, que la jeune tueuse exploita. Voltigeant d'homme en homme, elle exécutait des mouvements précis avec son couteau, abattant froidement et rapidement chacun des individus. Certains essayaient de tirer au hasard dans sa direction, mais ils étaient très vite mis hors d'état de nuire par le grand félin. Dans l'action, les deux criminels entrèrent dans le hangar, tombant sur deux ou trois dizaines d'autres hommes, eux aussi prêts à les accueillir de leurs balles. Kathy et Ace s'arrêtèrent un instant, jaugeant leurs ennemis, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

\- La fille du chaos en personne vient nous voir ! Que pouvez-vous vouloir à une simple petite bande de malfrats ?

La criminelle leva les yeux sur un homme tranquillement installé sur une plate-forme, visiblement le chef de la bande. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que, sous ses airs qu'il voulait assurés, il était en réalité extrêmement tendu, les phéromones qu'elle pouvait sentir criant tout ce qu'il tentait de cacher. Elle eut un petit sourire en s'approchant légèrement de son perchoir.

\- **Il y a quelques jours, vous avez cambriolé la banque que nous avions prévu d'attaquer**, expliqua posément la voix de Ace.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que vous aviez prévu d'y faire un tour, rétorqua un peu trop précipitamment le chef. Si vous voulez… On peut s'accorder pour partager l'argent.

Le rire frénétique de Kathy fut aussitôt accompagné d'un frisson de peur de tous les brigands. C'était un rire dérangeant, qui semblait totalement privé de joie, et dont la tonalité montait et s'abaissait de manière totalement anarchique.

\- **On n'en a rien à faire, du fric que vous avez volé. Le problème, c'est que vous avez bousillé notre terrain de jeu avant qu'on ait pu en profiter.**

Cette fois-ci, le petit chef ne parvint pas à dissimuler le malaise dans sa voix.

\- É… Écoutez, on peut s'arranger… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, mais on peut sûrement trouver quelque chose pour réparer cette regrettable erreur…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de grelots, venant de l'extérieur. Ne parvenant à retenir un hoquet de peur, il tira de sa poche un pistolet, qu'il pointa en direction de l'entrée. Cinq tigres blancs, parés de différents végétaux, qui semblaient totalement fusionnés à leur corps, apparurent dans l'embrasure de la grande porte, arrachant des cris inquiets de la part des hommes les plus proches. Leurs yeux verts brillaient dans la pièce mal éclairée. Cette fois, le chef paniqua tout à fait.

\- On… on est désolé ! Demandez-nous ce que vous voulez, on fera ce qu'on peut pour l'obtenir, mais pitié, ne nous faites pas de mal !

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un ricanement moqueur de la part de la jeune fille, pendant qu'un des tigres sautait sur l'un de ses hommes de mains, lui arrachant la tête avec violence. Les autres malfrats, perdant leur sang-froid, se mirent à tirer sur les fauves en poussant de grands cris. Le chef, éperdu, entreprit de s'attaquer à la jeune fille qui, par quelques sauts incroyablement agiles, arrivait déjà sur lui.


	2. Invitation

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de _la Fille du Chaos_ ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je précise pour la suite que mes connaissances en terme de comics sont très limitées, donc je vais faire une espèce de bouillie avec tout ce que j'ai pu voir ou lire sur l'univers de Batman, sans respecter la temporalité des évènements qu'il peut y avoir (après, de toute façon, c'est le bordel dans les comics aussi, donc bon...).**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours une bonne source de motivation :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans un silence total. Les six tigres blanc, en marchant, semblaient aspirer le bruit sous leurs pas. Ces bêtes étaient devenues totalement autonomes, Kathy n'avait plus du tout besoin d'utiliser son énergie pour les faire vivre, même si elle gardait un contrôle sur eux. La fille du chaos les regardait d'en haut, enroulée dans de grands draps blancs qui tombaient du plafond. Etre ainsi suspendue dans ces tissus légers et soyeux avait une douceur toute maternelle qui donnait l'impression à la jeune femme d'être une enfant qu'on berçait. Parfois, elle se laissait soudain tomber et se rattrapait juste avant de toucher le sol, puis remontait le long des étoffes avec une incroyable aisance, comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec ce matériel de cirque. Ace, allongé à quelques pas d'elle, se mit à bailler.

\- **Bon, on a réglé le problème de ces pilleurs de banque, c'est quoi le programme, maintenant ?**

La jeune muette se laissa glisser une dernière fois le long des tissus, pour arriver à la hauteur de la bête.

\- _Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies déjà ?_

\- **Ca doit faire une bonne dizaine d'heures qu'on est là à rien faire.**

La fille du chaos haussa les épaules. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et elle aimait presque autant les moments de calme comme celui-là que ceux où elle s'amusait à semer la pagaille. Mais Ace semblait contrarié de cette atmosphère oisive. Soupirant, Kathy s'extirpa des draps et se dirigea vers un grand bureau qui, au vu de son état, semblait avoir connu la guerre et qui tenait encore debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Là, elle farfouilla dans le tas d'affaires qui y était entreposé et finit par y extirper un petit carnet sur lequel était marqué à la main « Liste de tours ». Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta quelques minutes, avant de se tourner vers le tigre, l'air soudainement très excité.

\- _Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié ça ! Des scientifiques ont trouvé des plantes bizarres dans un jardin de Gotham, ils pensent qu'elles ne sont pas terrestres. Il faut absolument qu'on les examine, elles peuvent avoir des propriétés super intéressantes. Elles sont à Wayne Entreprise._

Le tigre se redressa, apparemment très séduit par l'idée.

\- **On va s'attaquer à la grosse pieuvre ? **fit-il, ronronnant de plaisir à cette idée. **Très bien, allons-y ! **

* * *

Le ventre d'Edward Nygma se mit à gargouiller, rappelant soudain à l'homme en costume vert qu'il s'était oublié pendant de longues heures devant ses documents, sur lesquels il était en train d'inscrire son tout nouveau plan diabolique. Cette fois-ci, la chauve-souris ne serait jamais capable de résoudre ses énigmes ! Il allait enfin triompher d'elle, lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute son écrasante supériorité intellectuelle ! Mais bon, il avait besoin d'un minimum d'énergie pour alimenter son merveilleux cerveau, sinon, il n'arriverait jamais au bout de ses idées… A contrecœur, il quitta ses papiers et se dirigea vers le frigo pour rapidement se constituer un sandwich avec les maigres réserves qu'il lui restait – il faudrait qu'il songe à aller faire les courses, un jour – avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur son bureau, pour écrire une toute nouvelle idée qui venait d'éclore dans son esprit. Il était là, mordant dans son pain et ricanant tout seul, lorsqu'il sentit tout d'un coup une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna précipitamment et fut soulagé de se trouver face à une jeune blonde au chapeau haut-de-forme et au sourire gravé dans la chair.

\- Ah, la Dompteuse ! s'écria-t-il en retournant à sa paperasse. Que puis-je pour toi, ma belle ?

Kathy élargit son sourire en s'approchant pour lire les plans de l'homme au chapeau melon. La Dompteuse était l'un des nombreux surnoms que les médias lui avaient donné, en référence aux tigres qui l'accompagnaient toujours. Plus récent que « La fille du Joker » ou « la fille du chaos », surnoms qu'on lui avait donnés dans son enfance et qui évoquaient ses origines. Elle savait que pour Ed, cette appellation était un moyen de signifier qu'il reconnaissait totalement l'indépendance de la jeune folle vis-à-vis de son « père ». C'était une marque de sympathie et de respect.

\- **On a besoin de récupérer quelque chose chez Wayne Entreprise**, expliqua une voix derrière eux. **Et comme la sécurité est peut-être un poil exagérée, on aurait besoin de ton aide pour la réduire à un niveau plus… correcte.**

\- Ah, je ne t'avais pas vu… Salut Ace ! Répondit seulement le rouquin, visiblement trop préoccupé par ce qu'il était en train d'écrire pour vraiment prêter attention à ce que disait le tigre.

\- **Salut !**

Le Sphinx était une des seules personnes qui semblaient considérer le félin comme un individu à part entière. La plupart des gens l'ignoraient et s'adressaient seulement à la fille, tout en sachant que la réponse ne viendrait pas d'elle. Ridicule…

Patiemment, Kathy et le tigre attendirent que les griffonnements de l'homme-mystère s'arrêtent. Ils savaient qu'il ne serait jamais disponible pour eux s'il était préoccupé par une autre idée. Quand enfin, Nygma posa son stylo et se tourna vers eux, la jeune fille ne put retenir un gloussement de contentement.

\- Pardon ! Fit-il avec un petit sourire. Donc, vous disiez que vous avez besoin de mon aide pour désactiver les caméras de surveillance de la tour Wayne, c'est ça ?

\- **T'as tout compris, Eddy ! Enfin, plutôt pour repasser des images qui font croire qu'il n'y a rien de suspect, sinon, ça reviendrait à activer l'alarme du bâtiment.**

\- Evidemment, marmonna le Sphinx en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'aux nombreux écrans présents dans un coin de la pièce. Il faudrait repasser des images d'un autre jour, mais il faut trouver un jour où il y a exactement les mêmes employés, sinon, ça peut alerter Batman, qui n'a apparemment rien de mieux à faire que mémoriser l'emploi du temps de tous les gardes de toutes les structures de Gotham... Je me suis déjà fait avoir comme ça… C'est pour quand, votre petite escapade ?

\- **Ce soir où demain, ça dépend du temps que tu mets à entrer dans leur système de sécurité.**

\- Attends, t'es en train de me sous-estimer ? Sourit l'homme à lunettes, tapant déjà tout un tas de codes sur son clavier. Bien sûr que ce sera bon pour ce soir !

Kathy et Ace s'échangèrent un petit regard satisfait. En plus d'être très sympathique, Ed se révélait également extrêmement efficace quand il était question d'informatique, domaine que ni le tigre, ni la fille ne maitrisaient. Kathy et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié le jour où ils s'étaient entraidés pour échapper à Batman, dans un musée qu'ils étaient tous les deux venus voler. Après cette deuxième rencontre (la première s'était faite plusieurs années auparavant, la première fois que Kathy s'était échappée de l'asile d'Arkham), ils avaient gardé contact et s'échangeaient régulièrement de l'aide. Ils s'appréciaient mutuellement et aimaient bien leurs blagues et énigmes respectives.

\- **Et toi, Eddy, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?** demanda Ace en venant poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Nygma.

\- Hmm ? Non, non, répondit distraitement celui-ci. J'ai plus besoin de chair à canon que d'acolytes pour mon prochain plan, donc vous n'auriez pas beaucoup d'utilités…

Kathy et le félin restèrent silencieux un certain temps à regarder l'homme pianoter sur son ordi avant que celui-ci ne s'écrie soudain, se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Ah si ! J'aurai besoin d'un petit service !

La fille et le tigre se redressèrent d'un même mouvement avec entrain et lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Les plans de l'Homme-Mystère était toujours très amusants et ils adoraient faire partie de ses petits jeux avec la chauve-souris.

\- Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai quasiment plus rien à me mettre sous la dent ! Ca vous ennuierait pas de me faire deux-trois petites courses pendant que je finis de hacker le système de sécurité ?

Kathy le regarda interloquée avant d'éclater de rire.

-_ Bouge pas, Ace, _fit-elle à l'adresse du tigre, qui s'était mis à grogner, déçu. _Je vais y aller toute seule, ce sera plus rapide._

Elle fit volte-face d'une petite pirouette et se dirigea vers la porte, fredonnant une petite comptine.

\- Ah et au fait… précisa le Sphinx, qui était aussitôt retourné à ses écrans. Si tu vas au supermarché à l'autre bout de la rue, évite de le faire exploser. C'est le plus proche d'ici et j'ai pas envie de devoir changer.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un petit rire cristallin, signifiant que Kathy avait compris le message.

\- Et évite de prendre des légumes frais ! Je déteste cuisiner, hurla-t-il encore alors que la jeune criminelle avait déjà refermé la porte.

* * *

La nuit était sans lune, mais le ciel pollué de Gotham reflétait les lumières de la ville d'une lueur violacée qui éclairait même les coins où l'éclairage public était absent. Dans cette demi-pénombre, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes – la silhouette d'une jeune femme et celle d'un fauve – se faufiler à travers les bâtiments, jusqu'à une immense tour. Arrivée devant le haut grillage qui les séparait de la cour de cette construction, la jeune fille vint s'agripper au tigre, qui bondit au-dessus de la barrière de barbelés et passa au-dessus comme si elle n'avait fait que quelques centimètres. Arrivés de l'autre côté, Kathy ne put retenir un petit rire sur la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient pu franchir cette première sécurité – beaucoup de bandits s'arrêtant à cette étape, le grillage étant électrifié une fois les bureaux fermés. Roulant des hanches, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qui était fermée d'un épais rideau de fer. Grimaçant en constatant qu'elle ne pourrait entrer par là, elle leva la tête vers les fenêtres, placées en hauteur. Elle hésita un peu en se demandant si elle devait défoncer les vitres, puis préféra opter pour la discrétion. Elle attrapa la tige d'une plante qui sortait du béton, réussit à la sortir sans l'abîmer, puis la jeta sur la fenêtre. Ensuite, concentrée, elle se mit à faire pousser la plante et entreprit de faire passer des tiges de l'autre côté de l'orifice, puis à l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Elle y parvint au bout de quelques minutes et poussa un petit cri de joie. Le pouvoir que Poison Ivy lui avait transmis sans le vouloir en lui soignant son bras brûlé était bien pratique ! Puis elle leva son pouce vers Ace, qui sauta immédiatement dans l'ouverture.

\- **Il y a un garde qui fait des rondes dans la pièce**, murmura-t-il à l'intention de son acolyte. **Attend ici, je m'en occupe**.

Puis il s'engouffra tout à fait à l'intérieur. La fille du chaos n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attendre là, piétinant d'impatience. Il n'y avait aucun son lui indiquant quoi que ce soit propos de la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Puis, enfin, la voix rauque de Ace s'éleva :

\- **C'est bon, demoiselle. Tu peux rentrer. **

Pas trop tôt ! D'un bond souple, Kathy escalada le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la pièce avant d'y pénétrer. C'était une grande salle d'accueil avec plusieurs guichets, de lourds tapis rouges s'étendant partout au sol, dont le plafond était orné de riches lustres et où de nombreux appareils étaient mis en vitrine contre tous les murs. Un endroit fait pour les bourges de Gotham, se dit la criminelle en étirant un peu son sourire. La nouvelle décoration que Ace venait d'ajouter, gisant au sol dans une mare de sang, risquait de ne pas plaire beaucoup aux clients du lendemain. Avant de se laisser choir au sol, la Dompteuse se retourna.

\- _Vous pouvez venir, les minous_, intima-t-elle mentalement.

Aussitôt, les six autres fauves jaillirent des ténèbres pour s'approcher de la tour. Avec un petit sourire, Kathy les regarda s'avancer une ou deux seconde avant de rejoindre son favori à l'intérieur.

\- **T'as une idée d'où peut être ton machin ? **demanda ce dernier en humant l'air, comme pour essayer de repérer ledit machin à l'odeur.

\- _Ed nous a montré en plan de Wayne Entreprise_._ Je pense qu'il est dans une des salles d'expérimentation, qui sont toutes au 15ème étage._

\- **Super, comme ça, on a bien le temps de croiser la totalité des gardes**, ironisa le félin pendant que les autres tigres s'approchaient d'eux.

\- _J'enverrai une lettre à Bruce Wayne pour lui demander de placer ce qu'on veut voler à l'entrée, la prochaine fois ! _Répondit Kathy d'un ton tranchant. _Maintenant, on devrait se dépêcher, je ne suis pas sûre que notre diversion tienne longtemps._

Ace émit un petit rire mesquin. Un peu avant de partir, ils avaient appelé le chef d'un gang de malfrats très influant dans les bas-quartiers de Gotham et leur avait promis de les décimer jusqu'au dernier s'ils ne leur rapportaient pas une cargaison d'armes se situant dans un entrepôt à l'autre bout du centre-ville avant dix heures, le lendemain. Sachant ce qu'elle avait fait à l'un de leurs gangs rivaux – la fille aux tigres les ayant tous exterminés en quelques heures pour avoir refusé d'obéir à une de ses demandes –, les bandits s'étaient empressés de se rendre sur le lieu indiqué. Sauf que ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que ce territoire appartenait au Pingouin, l'un des malfrats les plus riches et les plus puissants de Gotham, financièrement parlant. Ce type était tellement influant qu'il se tenait hors de portée de tout problème juridique, ayant la plupart des juges de Gotham dans sa poche. La mêlée qu'il allait y avoir avec ses hommes et ceux que Kathy avait envoyé allait certainement attirer une certaine chauve-souris qui n'irait donc pas mettre son sale museau dans ses affaires à elle. La jeune criminelle se tenait toujours le plus loin possible du rongeur masqué, jugeant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'attraper et la renvoyer à l'asile d'Arkham, d'où elle s'était échappée il y a quelques mois. Bien qu'il soit la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, elle s'interdisait formellement de le tuer, respectant la seule règle qui lui avait été inculqué dans son enfance, ce qui handicapait fortement ses combats avec lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, mais se rendirent rapidement compte que celui-ci n'était pas en état de marche. Poussant un long soupire, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers, aussitôt suivie par sa meute. Ils escaladèrent les marches silencieusement, afin de repérer en avance d'éventuels agents de sécurité. Le sourire de Kathy s'étira lorsqu'elle entendit deux gardes discuter au-dessus d'eux et elle étendit la main, envoyant ainsi deux de ses tigres s'occuper d'eux. L'attaque fut rapide et silencieuse, les deux félins avaient déjà égorgé leurs victimes quand la Dompteuse arriva à leur niveau. Ils continuèrent jusqu'au huitième étage, où l'escalier s'arrêta.

\- _Ca va être plus compliqué à partir de là, _fit Kathy à l'intention de Ace. _Apparemment, il y a pas mal de trucs qui peuvent être dangereux et qui pourraient intéresser les criminels de Gotham. Du coup, la garde est renforcée et il faut traverser les couloirs pour changer d'escaliers tous les deux étages…_

\- **Génial, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu** ! Ricana le tigre.

Ils bifurquèrent dans les couloirs, Kathy se concentrant pour essayer de se remémorer les détails du plan du bâtiment. Normalement, les escaliers permettant de monter au-dessus ne devaient pas être très loin…

Soudain, en changeant à nouveau de direction, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux autres gardes, postés devant la porte qui donnait accès aux prochains étages. Surpris, ceux-ci dégainèrent rapidement leurs armes, mais les tigres de Kathy furent plus rapides. En un coup de croc dans la gorge, les deux hommes étaient envoyés à terre, dans une mare de sang. Satisfaite, Kathy s'approcha de l'un d'eux pour le fouiller et en sorti une carte magnétique.

\- _Ca va peut-être nous être utile_, dit-elle en le glissant dans l'une des poches intérieures de son manteau.

Ils continuèrent ainsi sur les six étages suivants, éliminant au fur et à mesure les agents de sécurité sur leur passage, qui étaient attroupés en groupes de plus en plus nombreux. Plusieurs fois, la fille aux tigres dû résister à la tentation de s'introduire dans certaines pièces pour aller piquer des trucs au hasard. Wayne Industry développait constamment de petites merveilles technologiques et n'importe laquelle pourrait s'avérer très utile. Parfois, elle se demandait si Batman lui-même ne venait pas s'équiper là. La criminelle se mit à rire en l'imaginant venir passer commande pour une armure « résistant encore plus aux lames, parce que celle-là avait encore un petit défaut au niveau du talon d'Achille » auprès d'une secrétaire un peu perdue. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par ouvrir une porte avec le passe qu'elle avait récupéré plus tôt. Pénétrant doucement dans la pièce, elle parcourut d'un coup d'œil rapide les machines entreposées là, dont certaines émettaient des cliquetis réguliers. Elle jeta rapidement son dévolu sur un espèce de gros sac à dos en métal et, appelant l'un de ses tigres restés à l'extérieur, elle entreprit de le lui enfiler, usant des ronces qui le parcouraient pour maintenir l'appareil en place.

\- Oh merde ! Entendit-elle soudain de l'extérieur. Les, gars, il y a des tigres au niveau N105, venez-vite ! Attend, mais ça veut dire que… Oh, putain !

Kathy était rapidement arrivée à l'embrasure de la porte, apparaissant soudain devant l'indésirable qui venait de sonner l'alerte, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Le garde, tremblant, sortit son pistolet, mais la fille du chaos, d'un bon, arriva à sa hauteur. Dégainant son couteau, elle vint trancher d'un coup sec la jugulaire, faisant jaillir un torrent de sang pendant qu'il s'effondrait.

\- _C'est comme ça que vous montez la garde ? _S'écria-t-elle à l'intention de ses bêtes. _Tout le personnel va rappliquer, maintenant !_

\- **Tu nous as rien demandé**, s'énerva Ace. **Et de toute façon, quelqu'un aurait forcément fini par tomber sur une des piles de cadavres qu'on a laissés. L'alarme se serait déclenché tôt ou tard, grosse maligne !**

**\- **_Bon, dépêchons-nous !_

Sans plus attendre, ils se précipitèrent vers les derniers escaliers qu'il leur restait à gravir. Ils croisèrent des gardes qui arrivaient en courant, mais Kathy et Ace passèrent devant eux avec quelques cabrioles, laissant les autres félins s'en occuper. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au quinzième étage, ils restèrent un instant immobile, hésitant, ce qui permit à leurs compagnons de les rejoindre.

\- **Et maintenant ? **Demanda Ace. **Il est où ton truc ?**

\- _Aucune idée, _avoua la jeune femme. _On devrait essayer de détecter la présence de plantes ici, ça nous guiderait._

\- **J'adore quand on a des plans bien rodés… **ironisa l'animal, déclenchant un soupir exaspéré de la part de sa partenaire, qui choisit de ne pas répondre à la pique.

Ils se remirent en marche, tous sens en éveils, mais furent rapidement arrêtés par un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas : une demi-douzaine de gardes était étendue au sol, le corps criblés de balles.

\- **On a un concurrent, on dirait… **Grogna le tigre en reniflant.

Sans répondre, Kathy se remit à marcher à grands pas, sentant un début de colère monter en elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'un inconnu ait pu venir attaquer le géant économique le même soir qu'elle. L'impertinent avait sans doute remarqué elle ne savait comment qu'il y avait une faille dans la sécurité du bâtiment ce soir là et qu'il pourrait en profiter pour y faire un tour avant l'auteur du piratage. Sauf qu'elle lui ferait rapidement regretter de ne pas avoir vérifié l'identité de cette personne avant de décider de la devancer. Elle détestait qu'on puisse lui voler ses idées et considérait que cette soirée à Wayne Entreprise n'était réservée qu'à elle.

\- _Ace, les minous, je vais à la recherche de ce « concurrent »_, annonça-t-elle. _Vous, séparez-vous pour chercher la plante. Dès que vous la trouvez, vous m'appeler._

Continuant d'avancer, elle tira sur une ronce, accrochée à sa ceinture. Celle-ci, aussitôt, s'éclaira d'une lumière verte et sembla s'animer dans les mains de sa propriétaire, ondulant comme un serpent. C'était l'arme de prédilection de Kathy, une sorte de fouet plein de piquants qu'elle pouvait manier à sa guise, aussi bien par sa force motrice que par son pouvoir sur les plantes. Elle ne savait pas encore qui était cet inconnu et au vu de la facilité évidente qu'il avait eu pour abattre les gardes, il valait mieux se méfier.

Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté fut facile à suivre, il suffisait de repérer les tas de cadavres semés ça et là. C'était un peu comme un jeu de piste. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs détours, elle finit par arriver devant une porte ouverte. Elle allait entrer dans la pièce quand elle vit arriver Ace de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- **Ah, t'es là aussi ? J'ai cru sentir quelque chose, je pense que la plante est dans le coin…**

Soudain inquiète, Kathy s'élança à l'intérieur. Là, elle se figea, sentant ses poils se hérisser. Il y avait encore une fois plusieurs gardes morts, mais leur expression fit frémir la jeune fille. Les yeux exorbités, leur visage était figé sur un étrange sourire. Craintivement, la criminelle se tourna vers le terrarium qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, éclairé par une lumière violette. La vitre avait été brisée et il était à présent vide. S'approchant lentement, elle vit une carte déposée à l'intérieur de la boîte de verre. Elle l'attrapa, regardant un instant le joker dessiné au recto avant de la retourner. Une adresse était griffonnée dessus, suivi d'un petit mot.

\- _A bientôt, mon petit ange, _lut une voix dans sa tête, qui ne semblait pas totalement lui appartenir.

Ace arriva derrière elle, constatant rapidement qu'ils s'étaient fait voler l'objet de leur convoitise. Avec un ricanement mauvais, il s'approcha de Kathy, levant les yeux vers la carte.

\- **Ah tiens… T'as reçu un carton d'invitation, demoiselle ?**


	3. Chasse nocturne

Soudain, un son long et aigu se fit entendre, résonnant dans tout le couloir. Apparemment, les gardes avaient finalement réussi à déclencher l'alarme qu'Ed avait désactivée quelques heures plus tôt. Et zut, ça voulait dire que les flics - et peut-être plus gros - n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer…

\- _Allez, les minous, on file_, ordonna Kathy à sa troupe.

Ace et elle se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la salle et détalèrent à toutes jambes dans les couloirs encore vides. Le cœur de Kathy tambourinait dans sa poitrine pendant qu'elle serrait ses poings, imprimant la marque de ses ongles dans ses paumes. Le Joker l'avait tournée en ridicule… Il avait deviné ses plans avant qu'elle ne les exécute, avait repéré le soir où elle était finalement passée à l'action, l'avait devancé et s'était emparé avec une facilité déconcertante de l'objet qu'elle convoitait et dont lui n'avait sûrement absolument rien à faire, en prenant bien soin de lui laisser un petit mot pour la narguer. Il y avait de quoi mourir de rage ! Étouffant le cri de colère qui menaçait de jaillir de sa gorge, elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers qu'elle venait d'atteindre, les tigres les ayant rejoint sur les talons.

Les gardes qui l'attendaient en bas des marches pour l'arrêter subirent durement sa rage. La ronce animée qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main s'acharna avec violence sur leur corps, lacèrant férocement leurs torses et leurs visages, visant particulièrement les yeux, sous un concert de cris de douleur. Certains essayèrent de lui tirer dessus, mais les tigres avaient bondi, les achevant avec une sauvagerie égale à celle de leur maîtresse. Seul Ace restait calme, se contentant de ricaner avec cruauté devant la scène. Kathy continua encore un certain temps à jouer de sa ronce, sentant ses nerfs se décrisper lentement pendant que l'hémoglobine volait autour d'elle, le plaisir de déchiqueter les corps sans vie prenant peu à peu la place de la colère qui l'étreignait. Elle laissa mollement retomber son bras le long de son corps, haletante et se laissa tout à fait gagner par l'ivresse de sa violente action. Ses rires vinrent se mêler aux ricanements d'Ace et elle dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber à terre, ses soubresauts menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Un certain moment, qu'elle ne pu évaluer, passa avant qu'elle ne soit brusquement interrompue par un coup porté à son ventre déjà endolori par les spasmes incontrôlés.

Levant des yeux colériques sur l'inconnu qui avait eu l'impertinence d'interrompre son moment d'euphorie, elle laissa échapper quelques ricanements supplémentaires en voyant un homme masqué d'une vingtaine d'années, arborant un costume noir et bleu et tenant fermement deux bâtons dans ses mains. Nightwing venait de faire son entrée dans la scène…

xxx

_Quelques années après que le Joker ait pris Kathy sous son aile, Batman avait lui aussi décidé de prendre un enfant à ses côtés. Un garçon qui semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que Kathy, aux capacités acrobatiques hors du commun et qui s'était affublé du ridicule surnom de Robin*. A cette époque, le Joker avait été tout heureux de voir que sa Némésis l'avait imité et il avait aussitôt cherché à pousser les enfants à s'affronter le plus souvent possible, insinuant sournoisement un sentiment de rivalité chez Kathy. Rageuse de se voir comparer sans cesse à la progéniture de la chauve-souris, celle-ci s'engagea avec ferveur dans l'apprentissage de la gymnastique afin de surpasser le petit garçon dans son propre domaine. Son organisme modifié par Poison Ivy avait permis d'accélérer l'acquisition de ses nouvelles capacités et, en un peu plus d'un an seulement, elle s'était vue capable d'égaler le petit acrobate. Depuis, les deux enfants s'étaient battus régulièrement, leurs capacités s'améliorant après chaque nouvelle rencontre, chacun essayant rageusement de surpasser l'autre dans une concurrence sans fin. Puis un jour, le petit Robin avait brusquement disparu. La fille du Joker avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il s'était fait tuer et était rentrée dans une colère folle, frustrée de ne pas avoir été elle-même l'auteur de la chute du petit oiseau. Puis, quelques temps après, un nouveau justicier était apparu, faisant cavalier seul dans son combat contre le crime. Bien qu'il n'ait affiché aucun signe permettant d'établir un quelconque rapport entre lui et le petit Robin, Kathy avait immédiatement reconnu en lui son ancien rival. Ses soupçons avaient été renforcés en voyant les rapports entre le nouveau héros et Batman devenir peu à peu plus cordiaux, avant qu'ils ne se mettent finalement à coopérer pour de bon. Tout comme elle, Nightwing était incapable de se défaire de l'influence de son mentor. Finalement, ils étaient très proches tous les deux, à l'instar de leurs pères._

xxx

\- **Oh, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas notre cher petit oiseau ?** Ironisa Ace avec un ricanement méchant.

\- Ca suffit, Kathy. Rend-moi ce que tu es venue voler, répondit le jeune justicier d'une voix grave.

\- **Navré, mais ça ne sera pas possible, quelqu'un a été plus rapide que nous et s'est enfui avec. Maintenant, si tu permets…**

D'un même mouvement, Kathy et Ace se remirent en marche, suivis des six autres félins. Mais au moment où Kathy allait passer à la hauteur de Nightwing, celui-ci leva son bâton, lui bloquant le passage avec.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas repartir comme ça, après le nombre de meurtres que tu viens de commettre…

\- **Ecoute gamin,** souffla Ace d'une voix ennuyée,** c'était leur métier de prendre des risques, s'ils n'ont pas été foutu de survivre, c'est de leur faute… Ce ne sont que de simples dommages collatéraux. Mais nous, on te dit qu'on n'a rien pris. Vas plutôt courser celui qui nous a devancé si tu veux te rendre utile auprès des grandes multinationales et laisse-nous tran…**

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Gronda le jeune homme en montrant le tigre sur qui Kathy avait fixé l'objet de métal un peu plus tôt.

Ah oui, l'espèce de sac à dos bizarre, Kathy l'avait totalement oublié ! Esquissant un petit sourire, elle contracta ses muscles, prête à bondir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait ramener de son escapade, pas question de laisser le rouge-gorge le récupérer !

\- _Toi, tu files,_ intima-t-elle au tigre avant d'envoyer son pied à la figure du justicier.

Celui-ci, pris par surprise, ne parvint à le bloquer qu'au tout dernier moment. Sans attendre, la jeune criminelle enchaîna en l'attaquant avec son fouet végétal, qui s'était remis à luire, puis sauta dans les aires pour lui asséner un nouveau coup de pied. Mais le super héro avait maintenant toute son attention sur elle et esquiva ses attaques avec une agilité déconcertante. Il s'était encore amélioré depuis la dernière fois… Poussant un soupir, Kathy dégaina son couteau de la main gauche, la ronce toujours dans la droite. Très bien, elle allait jouer plus sérieusement dans ce cas…

Bondissant de nouveau vers son ennemi, elle tenta de lui planter son couteau dans le ventre. Mais il évita de nouveau l'agression et lui porta un coup de bâton. Elle parvint à bloquer son avant-bras de justesse et s'élança en l'air, appuyant dessus de tout son poids pour le tordre. Avec un grognement de douleur, il réussit à la propulser plus loin et elle alla rebondir contre le mur avec un rire sonore. Aussitôt, elle revint à la charge, envoyant sa ronce au visage du jeune homme, qui se protégea avec son bras. La plante vint s'enrouler autour du membre et Kathy se mit à tirer, en même temps qu'elle arrivait sur lui à pleine vitesse, projetant ses pieds en avant. Il encaissa le coup avec une plainte rauque, reculant de quelques pas, pendant qu'elle se réceptionnait d'une petite cabriole. De sa main gantée, il attrapa la ronce toujours enroulée autour de son bras et tira d'un geste brusque, ramenant Kathy vers lui. Le bâton vint cueillir la tête de la jeune fille au passage et la vue de celle-ci se brouilla quelques instant.

\- Bah alors, on fait moins la maligne ? Se moqua l'ancien Robin en s'approchant d'elle crânement.

C'était un truc insupportable chez lui en combat. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bavarder, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il leva son bâton pour lui porter un second coup, mais la fille du chaos, encore sonnée, leva le pouce vers lui, comme un enfant demandant que le jeu s'arrête. Le jeune homme suspendit un instant son geste, quelque peu décontenancé, et un petit sourire apparut aux lèvres de Kathy, qui tourna sa paume dans la direction de son ennemi. Aussitôt, l'un des tigres se jeta sur lui et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur le côté. Très vite, il réussit à se débarrasser de l'animal, l'envoyant voler contre un mur, mais la Dompteuse avait tout à fait retrouvé ses esprits. Avant qu'il ne se soit redressé, elle sauta sur lui, ramenant ses genoux dans son estomac, rencontrant le blindage de sa tenue. Elle éleva son couteau pour le frapper, mais il lui envoya un nouveau coup de bâton dans le thorax. Surprise, elle lâcha son arme et s'éloigna de lui d'un bon en arrière. Le garçon se releva, un sourire menaçant sur le visage et se fut à son tour de s'élancer vers elle. Elle esquiva le coup qu'il voulut lui porter et virevolta dans les airs pour atteindre son visage avec son pied. Mais le garçon attrapa sa cheville et elle ne put que ramener ses mains vers son visage lorsqu'il la balança contre le sol, amortissant le choc qui fut tout de même douloureux. Pendant qu'elle essayait de se défaire de son emprise, deux autres tigres sautèrent sur lui, lui permettant de souffler un peu.

\- Eh ! C'est de la triche ! Bats-toi toute seule au lieu d'utiliser tes zombies ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux prises avec les deux félins.

Kathy éclata de rire à cette réplique. Comment pouvait-elle tricher alors qu'ils n'avaient établi aucune règle ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle était susceptible de respecter un quelconque code d'honneur ?

D'un geste rapide, elle ramassa son couteau avant de se jeter dans la mêlée, donnant des coups au hasard avec son arme. Elle eut un petit soupir de satisfaction en sentant l'étoffe protectrice se déchirer peu à peu sous les attaques répétées qu'elle et ses tigres envoyaient au justicier et se mit à rigoler comme une folle en s'acharnant davantage. Le justicier commençait à flancher tout à fait lorsque la voix d'Ace s'éleva, pressante.

\- **Kathy, je sens pas mal flics pas loin, ils vont pas tarder à rappliquer. Je suis pas sûr qu'on pourra les affronter en plus du petit oiseau.**

Brusquement tirée de son accès de frénésie, Kathy se redressa, écoutant les bruits alentours. Elle distingua de vagues bruits de courses et fit un bond en arrière avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs, laissant les deux tigres en combat se charger de Nightwing, les trois autres félins sur les talons.

Ils finirent pas tomber sur un groupe de policiers armés et foncèrent dessus, sans ralentir. Ceux-ci, surpris, tardèrent un peu à réagir, ce qui donna le temps aux tigres de passer devant leur maîtresse pour la protéger. La pluie de balles qui s'ensuivit ne les affecta nullement et ils bondirent sur les hommes, semant la pagaille dans l'équipe. Kathy ricana devant la facilité avec laquelle elle se faufilait dans la mêlée, attaquant de ses deux armes les imprudents qui se trouvaient à sa portée et continua son chemin aux côtés d'Ace. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages sans presque rencontrer personne, éliminant rapidement les quelques gêneurs dispersés qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Mais ils firent volte-face lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un groupe un peu plus imposant, jugeant qu'ils devaient vraiment se dépêcher avant l'arrivée de Batman, que Kathy craignait de plus en plus. Elle eut un petit couinement joyeux en tombant sur une fenêtre au détour d'un couloir et attrapa un extincteur qui se trouvait sur son chemin, avant de l'envoyer traverser la vitre de toute ses forces. Se penchant au-dessus de la fenêtre, elle avisa le sol qui se trouvait à quelques mètres en-dessous d'eux. Son corps devrait encaisser assez le choc pour lui permettre de s'enfuir… Elle attendit que Ace saute sur le rebord de l'ouverture et monta sur son dos, avant qu'il ne se jette dans le vide. La souplesse avec laquelle il se réceptionna au sol atténua un peu la douleur de l'impact pour Kathy, qui s'élança presque aussitôt vers le portail désormais ouvert, devant lequel se trouvaient plusieurs voitures de police. Les trois agents restés là se mirent à leur tirer dessus, mais le tigre se rua sur eux, animant les ronces qui parcouraient son corps pour les désarmer.

\- _Venez vite, les minous !_ Intima Kathy.

Peu de temps après, les six tigres surgirent de différentes fenêtres et vinrent les rejoindre. La petite bande disparut rapidement dans une ruelle, sous les rires d'Ace et de Kathy.

* * *

Kathy s'était enroulée dans ses tissus suspendus et ne bougeait plus, gardant les yeux fermés et la mâchoire crispée. Elle voulait éteindre son esprit, faire cesser les pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête, mais les mots qu'elle avait lu sur le papier se répétaient inlassablement, entraînant avec eux toute une foule de souvenirs et de questionnements. _A bientôt, mon petit ange. Mon petit ange… Mon petit ange… _

Une boule de chaleur venait lui brûler le ventre, tandis que les images du Joker se dressaient devant ses paupières closes. Lentement, cet afflux d'énergie montait dans sa poitrine pour venir se bloquer dans sa gorge, l'étouffant douloureusement en même temps qu'il retenait les cris de détresse et de colère qui menaçaient de sortir. Se cramponnant au contact doux du tissu, Kathy se roula en boule, venant protéger son ventre qui était submergé par une multitude de sensations.

Que devait-elle faire ?

_Kathy ? Kathy..._

Les images des nombreuses fois où elle était retournée aux pieds de sa figure paternelle, comme un gentil petit toutou, malgré tous les efforts fournis auparavant pour s'émanciper de lui, défilaient devant ses yeux. Curieusement, l'image de Nightwing faisant équipe avec Batman vint se mêler à elles. Kathy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est fou comme ils étaient proches tous les deux. Ils étaient pitoyables. De grands enfants qui refusaient de grandir et qui restaient désespérément accrochés à leur parent de substitution, guettant avidement une quelconque preuve d'affection de leur part. Mais, du moins pour elle, cette affection ne viendrait jamais. Elle savait très bien que pour le Joker, elle n'était qu'un jouet, qu'il abandonnait et reprenait au gré de ses humeurs. Elle pouvait presque s'estimer heureuse que l'envie ne lui ait pas encore pris de la casser.

_Kathy !_

Son souffle se mit à se faire irrégulier, les grandes inspirations qu'elle prenait ne parvenant pas à calmer le feu qui agitait son corps. Un terrible ressentiment montait en elle au souvenir du manège cruel qu'il avait mis en place, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de lui, la laissant peu à peu s'habituer à une liberté grisante, la poussant à croire que cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci enfin, elle avait vraiment réussi à se libérer de son influence, avant de brutalement la ramener dans le creux de sa main et de recommencer à nouveau le même tour, jouant avec son âme comme on jouerait avec un yo-yo. Son corps se crispa dans les étoffes qui la serraient de plus en plus douloureusement et sa mâchoire se mit à grincer pendant que le tableau de ses sentiments piétinés lui apparaissait de plus en plus nettement, tandis que la rage brouillait tout le reste. L'envie violente de briser cette situation, en détruisant son auteur, l'envahit d'un coup, bloquant douloureusement sa respiration. Cette fois-là, c'en était vraiment trop. Elle en avait assez. Elle allait vraiment le tuer. Le déchiqueter. Le massacrer.

_Bon, gamine, il serait tant que tu te décides à sortir de ton petit monde et à t'ouvrir un peu à la réalité…_

Kathy ouvrit les yeux. Ace la dévisageait d'un regard réprobateur, sa queue s'agitant avec impatience.

\- **Ah, mademoiselle s'est enfin décidée à arrêter de m'ignorer ? C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre…**

**\- **_Excuse-moi, Ace, j'étais dans mes pensées…_

_-_ **Sans blague ? **s'énerva le tigre. **J'aurais jamais pu deviner !**

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Tu vas répondre à l'invitation du clown ?**

Sentant enfin à quel point les liens de tissus malmenaient ses membres, Kathy s'extirpa de son cocon, massant ses avant-bras brûlants, tandis qu'elle faisait à présent face au tigre.

\- _Je vais le buter, _déclara-t-elle froidement.

Ace la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- **Ca, y est, tu es vraiment décidée, cette fois ? Où tu vas encore finir à ses pieds, à lui quémander des petites caresses ? **

Sentant la rage la prendre à nouveau, Kathy se dirigea à grands pas en direction de la porte.

-_ J'y vais, fais ce que tu veux pendant ce temps, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je rentrerai_, lança-t-elle en enfilant son manteau_. Vous, les minous, vous vous mettez en veille,_ intima-t-elle ensuite aux autres félins.

Pestant intérieurement contre son ami, elle sortit, claquant la porte avec fracas, pendant que les tigres s'affaissaient lourdement et que Ace partait se coucher dans un coin en ricanant comme une hyène.

* * *

Son manteau claquant au rythme de ses pas, Kathy se dirigeait rapidement vers un des nombreux quartiers abandonnés de la ville qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. Partagée entre l'appréhension et la colère, elle soupira d'exaspération quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était encore dirigée vers une impasse et qu'elle devait faire demi-tour. Essayant de calmer ses nerfs à vif, elle sortit un plan de la ville de la poche de son manteau, essayant de comprendre quelle ruelle elle avait ratée.

\- Et bien, ma jolie, tu t'es perdue ? Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin ?

_Ma jolie… Sérieusement ?_ Kathy laissa à sa hargne le temps de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se retourner lentement vers l'homme qui avait osé s'adresser à elle. Elle prit un malin plaisir à observer l'attitude insolente et libidineuse fondre pour laisser place à une expression de terreur soudaine. L'inconnu, inclinant la tête avec un respect nouveau, se mit à reculer lentement, sous le regard foudroyant de la Dompteuse. Le temps sembla s'étirer pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, centimètre par centimètre. Finalement, lorsqu'il eut mis assez de distance entre eux pour se croire en sécurité, il se retourna, sans voir le petit sourire qui était en train de naître sur la bouche meurtrie. Alors qu'il commençait à se déplacer plus rapidement, une explosion se fit soudain entendre. Poussant un petit gémissement aigu, il porta le regard sur son ventre, d'où irradiait une vive douleur, et s'affaissa.

La jeune meurtrière, se mettant doucement à ricaner, s'avança, un revolver braqué sur lui. Elle attendit de croiser le regard affolé de sa pauvre victime avant de tirer un deuxième coup. Puis un troisième. Un quatrième. Cinq. Six, sept, huit, neuf. _Désolée, pauvre petite chose, mais même si cette société tolère relativement bien ce genre de racolage, tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne pour le faire. Et sur le mauvais moment. Pas de chance, comme on dit._

Le souffle saccadé, elle observa quelques instants la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait rapidement. Bien, ce petit gars lui avait permis de se défouler un peu, elle se sentait plus calme à présent. Rangeant son arme dans son manteau, elle reporta son attention sur la carte. Bon. Elle n'était plus très loin, apparemment.

* * *

Kathy regarda le vieil hôtel, jeta un coup d'œil sur le numéro à demi effacé inscrit le portail, puis regarda l'hôtel à nouveau. C'était vraisemblablement là que son ancien père avait élu domicile. Et bien, il commençait à prendre des goûts de luxe…

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à son cœur qui commençait à s'affoler, la jeune blonde poussa le portail, qui émit un grincement sonore. Elle traversa la cours à grandes enjambées et tira sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, qui faillit lui rester dans les mains. Tirant précautionneusement la porte, elle avança de quelques pas à tâtons avant de laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Elle se trouvait dans un grand hall, qui donnait à droite sur un grand salon, à gauche sur des portes fermées et en face, sur une pièce ouverte avec des escaliers. Bon, bon, bon… Connaissant le Joker et son délire des grandeurs, il devait s'être installé au dernier étage. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le repérer à l'extérieur, mais toutes les fenêtres lui avaient renvoyé un noir total.

Se saisissant mécaniquement de son fouet, qui se mit à scintiller, l'éclairant légèrement, Kathy entreprit de gravir les escaliers poussiéreux. Les relents de moisis étaient très forts dans cet espace sans fenêtre et elle rabattit le coin du col de son manteau devant son nez pour atténuer un peu l'odeur. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au dernier étage, elle pénétra dans le couloir, les muscles crispés et les oreilles tendues, cherchant à repérer le moindre signe de vie. Mais rien. Pas la moindre lumière, le moindre son, ni le moindre mouvement pouvant trahir la présence d'un quelconque individu.

Doucement, elle s'avança, avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement la première porte qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et se mit à inspecter la chambre du regard. Rien. Kathy referma la porte et réitéra son opération plusieurs fois. Rien. Rien. Rien, rien, rien. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, elle eut un brusque sursaut en voyant une touffe de cheveux ondulés dépasser d'un fauteuil tournée vers la fenêtre, après avoir poussé une énième porte. Sentant son cœur s'emballer de plus belle, la Fille du Chaos, serrant plus fort son arbre, s'introduisit le plus silencieusement possible dans la pièce.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, le fauteuil pivota brusquement sur lui-même, jusqu'à se trouver face à elle. L'individu qui l'occupait, en voyant la nouvelle venue, se rejeta en arrière, souriant de plus belle et ouvrant les bras d'un geste théâtral, tout en déclamant mielleusement:

\- Aaaaah, tu es enfin arrivée ! Bienvenue à la maison mon, hum… petit ange !

* * *

* _Je précise pour ceux qui ne le savent pas que Robin signifie rouge-gorge en anglais_


End file.
